


Micro-Fic dump 3

by aquatarius



Series: Micro Fic Dump [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fic dumps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micro-Fic dump 3

**Author's Note:**

> *Fic four: Sabriel Is Ghb, and Saturn is Dualscar. I don't normally use fan names but this was an exception since it was set in a universe me and my friend made.

  Sollux’s hands are so hot in yours, and his frame is thin, scrawny. He smells like coffee and sweat and static but you don’t mind. He’s warm and he’s sleeping, his glasses askew, and he’s nestled up to _you_. 

  You brush your fingers over his forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes. A moment later, you’re pressing your lips to his hair, right between his horns. He grumbles and shifts a little in his sleep, and you pap his cheek. He sparks and you lean away a little. It’s not any fun to be zapped by those. 

  You wrap your arms around him and squeeze him tightly. He’s so warm and it makes _you_ warm to think about that, to have him like this in your arms. You kiss his hair again and then one of his horns. 

  Sollux lifts his head and gives your chin a sloppy kiss, then lays it back down and something in your chest tightens up. You are so pale for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Roxy Lalonde was not someone who allowed someone else to be unhappy for long amounts of time. That was typically a problem, since Eridan was unhappy most of the time. 

  He was currently being unhappy in a dark room with a pillow over his head. Roxy had pulled her void over herself to spy on him, and wasn’t at all pleased with finding him like this, again. She slunk over to the bed and grabbed onto a blanket. 

  Eridan squeaked as she lifted it up, squirmed in, and grabbed onto him. “Rox!”

  “Shhhh.” She said, trying to wrap her arms around his midsection. She fumbled for a moment, then found it and squeezed him. Eridan grumbled and shoved at her. 

  “I’m busy.” He snapped. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his. “Roxy, I’m _busy_.” 

  “Busy pouting, you big baby.” Roxy said. Eridan huffed. “You wanna read the story Cali and I wrote?”

  “No.” Eridan tried to twist away and Roxy held on. “Come on, just let me-”

  “Nope! Janey’s making cookie dough.” Roxy said. Eridan was quiet for a moment. “It’s dark chocoooolaaaate.” 

  “I’m not gonna be persuaded by some sweet talkin’ and a few human confections.” Eridan said. Roxy started to pull him out of the bed, and Eridan squirmed and grabbed onto the sheets. He didn’t try hard enough to avoid being pulled out of the bed, however. 

  Roxy pulled him up to stand, then started to pull him to the door. Eridan stumbled after her, grumbling under his breath. He flinched when she yanked open the door and pulled him down, already starting to babble. The corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile against his will. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dualscar was on his back. His head was in the empress’s lap, and her cooler hands brushed over his cheeks and traced his scars. He cooed up to her from time to time, and she answered in soft trills and chirps. 

  Dualscar jumped a little when the door slammed open, and the Grand Highblood walked in the room.  Dualscar lifted up his head to hiss at the Highblood, but the sound died in his throat when the empress papped his cheek. 

  The Highblood strode over and grinned down at them. Before Dualscar could protest, he’d dropped to his knees, onto the pile, and reached to prod Dualscar’s stomach.  Dualscar hissed in pain and annoyance and slapped his hand. 

  “ _No_.” Dualscar said. The Condesce laughed. 

  “Don’t be such a spoilsport.” She said. Dualscar glowered up to her, weakly, and she just smiled. 

  The Highblood glanced between them, then reached to prod again. Dualscar grabbed his hand and bared his fangs at the Highblood.  “Don’t.”

  The Highblood cooed softly, and reached up to pap Dualscar’s cheek. “Shh, brother. You got miracles in you. Just touching.”

  “Well, don’t. Snuggle me, instead.” Dualscar snapped. The Highblood pressed his finger to Dualscar’s lips, and paped with his other hand. 

  “Shooosh, brother. Relax.” Makara said. Dualscar grumbled and laid his head back down. The empress laughed again, and ran her fingers through Dualscar’s hair. 

  “Can’t blame a buoy for wanting to touch.” The Condesce chirped. 

  “Mhm. Can’t blame me.” Makara said. Dualscar snorted softly, and closed his eyes. 

  “I can and I will. You’re here to comfort me.” Dualscar grumbled. Makara cooed again, and reached down to stroke Dualscar’s gills. “C-careful.”

  “I will be, brother. Shh. Rest. We gotcha.” Makara said. Dualscar tipped his chin down a little, and grumbled quietly. 

  “Listen to your mory-eel.” The Condesce said. She slipped her hands down, cupping his chin, and tipped it up. She brushed the tips of her nails over his jaw, then paped his cheek. “Shh.”

 Dualscar held still, letting the Highblood and the Condesce pap and shoosh him. He didn’t protest as the Highblood moved his hand down to feel the bump in Dualscar’s stomach. The Highblood was gentle this time, barely brushing his hand over the bump. His touches got firmer as Dualscar didn’t show any pain, until his palm was resting on the bump. 

  The Condesce watched, continuing to pap Dualscar. Once Makara had finished feeling Dualscar’s belly, he laid down around the Orphaner and started to curl around him, keeping one hand on his stomach. 

  “Sleep, little brine breather.” Makara cooed softly. Dualscar crooned and complied, drifting off between his moirails. 

 

* * *

 

 

  Sabriel lifted his head as he felt a body slip into bed with him. He grumbled sleepily and lifted his arm up. Saturn slipped under it, and snuggled up close. He was trembling. Sabriel frowned and wrapped his arm around Saturn. 

  “Did you have a bad dream?” Sabriel murmured. Saturn nodded, his head rubbing against Sabriel’s chest. “What was it about?”

  Saturn grunted. He curled his hands into Sabriel’s shirt, and squeezed onto him. Sabriel sighed softly and nuzzled his ginger hair. 

  “Shhhh. Go back to sleep. I’ll keep you safe, Saturn.” Sabriel said. He stroked his hand through Saturn’s hair, and down to his neck. He pressed his fingertips into the back of his neck, and squeezed gently. 

  Saturn shivered, and started to relax. Sabriel smiled and loosely curled his arm around Saturn’s body. Saturn let go of Sab’s shirt with one hand, and instead grabbed onto a couple of Sabriel’s dreads. Sabriel chuckled softly. 

  “Sleep, brother. I’m here. It’s me. You’re safe.” Sabriel said. Saturn cleared his throat and nodded, squeezing onto the dreads and the shirt a final time before starting to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Mom.” Porrim looked up from her knitting. Kankri was standing in front of her, smiling ear to ear. He lifted a hand a waved. Love swelled up from the bottom of her heart and she reached out a hand. He reached to take her hand, but as he did, his wrist caught on fire. 

  Porrim gasped and jerked her hand back. She looked at the wrist, and back to Kankri’s face. There was a cut on his cheek. He was still smiling. 

  “What’s the matter?” His voice was quiet, soothing. The fire began to spread up his wrist. “Wake up.”

  “What?” Porrim asked. Kankri’s voice changed, deepening, gaining an accent. 

  “Wvake _up!”_

Porrim jerked up, hissing loudly. She stared for about one second at the face in front of her before jerking her head forward and slamming her forehead in Dualscar’s nose. 

  Dualscar squawked and jerked back. He pressed a hand to his nose, and glowered at her. Porrim shuddered, and let out a slow breath. 

  “I apologize.” She said. She hated the tremble in her voice. “I did not mean to hurt you.” 

  Dualscar grunted and rubbed his nose, then dropped his hand. 

  “Yeah. I’m all right. Bad dreams?” He asked. Porrim laid back down and tried to calm her racing heart. 

  “Very. Did I wake you?” 

  “No. I was just workin’ on paper work.” Dualscar said. He crawled closer, and laid down beside Porrim. 

  Porrim twisted so she was facing him. Dualscar smiled, an uncertain, awkward smile, and her heart twinged as she remembered other uncertain smiles, the smiles of her children and the psion. She pressed her face into his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her. 

 

* * *

 

 

“All I did was ask him for a drink!” Eridan sputtered. Rose yanked Eridan out of the kitchen and shoved him into the living room. He stumbled over his feet, and landed on the couch. Rose wished he’d landed on the ground. He coughed for several moments, clearing his throat out. 

  “You don’t just _ask_  John for a drink, Ampora.” She said. She crossed her arms and glowered down at him. “What did you even expect?”

  “Well, certainly not _vodka_.” Eridan ran his hand over his hair to smooth it and leaned on the side of the couch. He crossed his legs, and took a breath to gain his composer. 

  “He’s John.” Rose sat in a chair across from him, keeping her arms crossed. “You asked for water, and there was a clear liquid nearby that wasn’t water. You should’ve expected it.”

  “Maybe if you didn’t keep alcohol on the counters, this wouldn’t be an issue.” Eridan said. His voice was very nearly cool. It was impressive, how fast he could calm himself down. Rose supposed it was because of his long time without a moirail and his quick temper. 

  “I’ll talk to John about not giving you vodka later.” Rose said. Eridan dipped his head, and made a graceful little wave with his hand. 

  “Don’t worry about it. I overracted. I should be the one apologizing.” 

  “I wasn’t going to be the one to say it.”

  “Ever the polite one, Miss Lalonde.” 

  “Of course. Although I must ask you not to throw my friends out windows any more.”

  “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

 


End file.
